When Dawn Comes
by NovaAloevera
Summary: We all know Kana Ienaga likes Nura Rikuo. But what if her confession fails and she turns into a Youkai. Not just a youkai, a very powerful one. When she saw Night Rikuo , all she said to him was "When Dawn Comes their lives will..." Read more to find out. Sorry I really suck at summaries xP. Updated summary :q
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!Yuka here how are ya'll? *gets beaten up* alright alright! im really sorry about the Fairy Tail story. I WILL continue it *gives the cutest puppy face that no one in this world can resist*. Anyways if you're asking me 'why are you writing this' or 'what is this' lemme tell you.**

 **This is a KanaxRikuo story. So if you hate Kana ALOT. I suggest you dont read are a WHOLE LOT of RikuoxTsurara fanfic out there and only 0.3% of KanaxRikuo Fanfiction. I personally ship KanaxRikuo so...Yeah. Here you go you KanaxRikuo I make any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.I'll gladly accept. ANYWAYSSSSS Enjoy! :D**

Kana's POV

It was finally the summer holidays! Less worries for studies and more fun! I really can't wait for the trip that Maki and Kiyotsugu-kun had planned whereas , we all go to the beach resort for some relaxation. Kiyotsugu-kun's mother had won some kind of lottery and won tickets for us to guess what , Rikuo-kun is coming too! With Oikawa-san and Kurata-kun …. "Yosh!I've decided, I'll go confess to Rikuo-kun on that trip!" I said with confidence. 'But...what if he rejects me..I mean he has Oikawa-san and they seem so close to each other… No! It's not the time for these thoughts! I will confess to Rikuo-kun , even if he rejects….well at least he knows that I have feelings for him.' I thought. 'The trip is tommorrow so I need to prepare!' With that said I went to practice. [you know all those anime scenes whereas they use a mirror and talk to themselves . Something like that desuyo ;)] after all those attempts I gave up and went to pack the things for the trip tommorrow.

~Meanwhile at Rikuo's house~

Rikuo's POV

"Ahh!why did I ever accept that invitation to the beach resort… I still have plenty of work to do …." I said while scratching my head. "Young Master , you need not worry! You have us to take care of it! So please take sometime off. Go enjoy and relax a bit. With the youkai incidents lately you seem to be stressed out from all those fighting." said Kurotabo , as he smiled at me. "You're right...but still..." I said looking down with a worried face. More of my subordinates surrounded be and reassured me with 'it's okay','we can handle this' or 'just go enjoy yourselves.' "Alright alright! I guess I can go there. But if anything happens you guys must immidiately call me got it?" I said to them. They all agreed and went back to their rooms."Young master!We are starting to pack things for the trip tommorrow. Your mother is going to pack your things so worry not!" Yuki-onna said to me and smiled. I smiled back and said a thanks , then went back to work.

~Time skip Next day~

3rd person's pov

They all gathered at the train station and went to the the train, they did what they always do.

Play card games , talk about youkai's , play more games while the girls have their girl's talk and more talking about youkai's. Kana, who was nervous since the start of the trip, sat at a seat near the window and began to think about how she wants to see night Rikuo Kana alone, Rikuo went over to her and sat next to her. "Kana-cha-" "BAH!R-RIKUO-KUN"Kana flinched. While everyone in the train stared at her. She mumbled a sorry and sat back down. "Baka!why did'nt you tell me you were sitting here!"She shouted at Rikuo while blushing furiously. "So-sorry Kana-chan , I thought you don't get scared , what are you doing sitting alone?" Rikuo asked as Kana sighed and turned back to facing the window. " I-i was just thinking of some stuffs… nothing much." she huffed. "Like what?"He asked again. "I-i was thinking about y-" "Rikuo-kun why dont you sit with us and talk about more interesting stuffs?" Tsurara interrupted, clinging onto Rikuo's arm , jealousy evident on her face.

"Ye-yeah sure why not."Rikuo meekly agreed and went with Oikawa. And poor Kana was all alone again.

Kana POV.

The guts of that girl.I wonder if they are already I too late!?But I already wrapped a gift for him!All my confidence."Kanaaaa~"Natsumi-chan called. "Ye-yeah?" "We are gonna play more card games, wanna join?" "I think i'll pass this time round."I rejected politely. Natsumi-chan nodded and went back to where the group was.I sighed and looked scenery is so clear.'I wonder if I am able to see him again..That guy is just so...beautiful. The way his voice sounds and how gentle he was when he saved me from the mirror youkai….

Back to 3rd person's POV

Suddenly , something sent a shiver down Kana's spine. 'it feels like...someone is watching me...not with one pair of eyes. But Alot! what should I do?' she thought silently as her nerves started to make her paranoid. _'Kana…..Sav-...Plea-...No….Why..Hel-'_ " **STOP IT**!" The poor brunette screamed as she covered her head with her hands. "Kana-chan!"Rikuo immidiately ran to her. As well as her group of friends, concern written on their faces. "Kana-chan are you okay?!" Rikuo asked checking if there was any youkai energy near. "P-please...make it stop…."She mumbled silently as tears slipped. "Kana-chan, make what stop?" Maki asked. "Someone….No, something is following me..."She replied.

Ahhh~I'm still Sorry about the Fairy tail story y'know...gets slapped/kicked etc.

I promise to continue that story in the future. My exams are around the corner so Yuka-chan might not be active :(

But Ic'' try anyways.

Stay tuned for the next chapter love ya'lls!

~Yuka


	2. Chapter 2

Andddd here is the long awaited CHAPTER 2! Hope you like it!

After they reached their destination , they checked in , and went to their rooms.

The girls rooms were 305 while the guys' were 306.

Kana's POV

Sliding the card into the keycard hole , the door opened and we went inside. I satred in awe at how beautiful the room was. "Uwah~ It's so big and beautiful!"

Maki-chan was the first one to jump onto the bed , "Ahhh~so soft and comfortable!" she let out a satisfied sigh. Tsurara and Natsumi-chan and I arranged our stuffs

Then we settled down."Kana-san do you mind if me and you have a private chat outside?" Tsurara asked , giving a innocent face. "...Sure?" I replied and we both went to the lounging area.

"...Do you...Perhaps have feelings for my mas- I MEAN Rikuo-san?" She asked looking down , bangs covering her eyes. Suddenly , it felt as if the time stopped. There was a lump caught up on my throat. I could'nt speak...

'I do!' I wanted to shout out but , I could'nt. Should i lie? Or just tell the truth ? Tsurara and Rikuo-kun are closer with each other while as me ... I'm justan outcast ... I'm nothing ... "I...I do not." I lied.

"Th-then could you do me a favor , and stay away from him for the next few days of the trip ? I... i really liked him for a long time and i want to confess to him tommorrow..." She shyly whispered.

Tears were threatening to fall but I held them back. "S-sure! I'll support you both..." I said. "Thank you so much!" She thanked me then went back to our room. I just stood there dumbfounded.

'Even if i rejected her offer , she would still go after Rikuo-kun. So why try?' I told myself. Then turned to the exit. "Kana-chan!" An all familiar voice was Rikuo-kun!. 'Shit..'. "Y-yeah?" I replied.

"We're going out to eat dinner now. You coming?" He asked. "Uh...I'll catch up with you guys soon , I... I'm going out to take a breather.."I said. "Well , alright. Don't be too late!" My crush replied and ran off with the others.

'breather huh? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' I walked and walked around the shore absent mindedly when i stopped upon seeing a cliff. There was a beautiful view of the sunset below.

I walked over to the edge. 'It's too high!' I thought. I took 3 seps back and sat down. "Why does it alwasy have to end up this way?" I said to one in particular. 'It's because you're me...'

I immidiately stoop up and looked around 'Youkai?!' I looked around in alert. 'Indeed I am , Young girl.' "Where are you! Show yourself!" I shouted. Then suddenly , images of corpses lay before me.

It was the dead bodies of my friends. I screamed and clutched my head in fear. "No!no...STOP!" I yelled. 'you cannot escape yourself Kana. YOU WILL KILL...' a dark voice said.

'You still don't realise it do you? You can't escape.' another voice said. "I wont kill my friends! You won't make me!" Tears were falling . 'stop.' a silky and smooth voice then said. In an instant the voices stopped.

'Kana Ienaga , worry not. we're not here to harm you.' It said. 'We're just here to tell you , you don't have much time left.' "What?...Does it mean i'm going to die?!" I asked fear gripping me.

'Indeed you are. And we , are going to have to take over your body.' "No! I won't let you." I replied. 'Calm down. You will have conscious as we are inside your body.' I sigh in defeat.

Then sat back down again. 'Don't ya feel betrayed? By the ice using bitch. Ya loved him and yet , she stole him from ya.' The rough voice said. "Obviously I am!...But i can't change the fact that they were close..." I replied.

'My , my. Poor girl you are. Don't worry young one. We're here.' a gentle voice said. I nodded and sink my head onto my knees letting out a sigh. "Betrayed..." I whispered.

My phone rang cutting my thought off. I looked at the caller ID , it was Maki. 'go ahead. pick it up.' the smooth voice said.

"H-hello?"

"KANA-CHAN! Thank god you're okay! Where are you?!"

Oops. I forgot we had dinner.

"Sorry. I forgot about the time. Don't worry about me."

"Hurry back! The food's getting cold and everyone's worried!"

"Right..."

She then hung up. I stood up and let out another sigh. 'Girlie , we'll be back.' The dark voice said. "A-alright."

 _ **~Time skip~**_

When I returned back to the resort. I could see my friends pacing around in the lobby.

Then Kiyotsugu-kun spotted me and shouted me name. My friends gathered around me and scolded me. I just stood there. I apologized to them one by one as they went back to their rooms ,

I went to the dining place.

Upon entering. My heart tore into a million pieces. There they were , Tsurara and Rikuo-kun. Kissing.

Tsurara saw me on the corner of her eyes. Somehow there was a glint of the "I got him first , bij" look.

They tore apart. Rikuo-kun looked at me with eyes as big as the dinner plates. "K-kana-chan! It's not what it looks like!" He said.

I just smiled at him. And went back out. I ran back to the room. Eyes filled with tears. Maki and Natsumi-chan comforted me and saying that 'Rikuo-kun is a jerk' or 'Don't care about them , their the worst pairing i've seen'.

I mumbled a thanks and went to take a bath. "Alot of stuff happened today..." I sighed. 'Yo.' I jumped in surprise for a moment. "It's you guys." I replied. 'Fufu~ Obviously it is young girl.' a velvety voice said.

"We just met and you act like you know me already." I rolled my eyes and shampoo'd my hair. 'Oh , but we do. it's not the first time we met girlie.' "WHAT?" I shouted. "Kana-chan? What happened?" I hear Natsumi-chan call out.

"Nothing!" I replied and let out a sigh. "So you're saying we met before?" 'Not met. You were us. Hundreds of years ago.' I stopped the water and started to dry my hair. "I don't get it." I said in confusion.

'You don't need to Young girl. It's better if you see it yourself.' The velvety voice said. "How?.." I asked. 'Ya idiot , infront of you.' The mirror. There was images. Images of... "Me?" 'Yes that's us.'

'You were the yokai of death. You killed people who defied you.' "she" explained. I just stood there in awe as I saw someone who looked like me , killing different types of youkai.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and the images stopped. "Ienaga-san , are you alright?" It was Tsurara. "Sorry , I fell asleep hehe." I lied and changed , then got out the shower. I rushed past her , avoiding her amethyst eyes.

Then immidiately went to bed. I slept with Natsumi-chan. 'You serve a good rest Young girl.' 'Ya sure do. After what happened and all.' '...get some rest.' then , my eyes slid shut and i fell into the abyss of sleep.

3rd person pov.

"Where am I?" Kana asked. She was floating , she then looked around. She was at a battlefield! "This...it's familiar...The one back at the shower!"

"We meet ." The brunnete turned around. She saw a lady , She had red hair that reached her elbow. Her amber eyes were like a dragon's and had horns growing out of her head.

She also wore a revealing outfit something like a tribal outfit in orange. ( wiki/Magrence_the_Dragonborn)(Sorry , kinda took the idea from this... :c)

"Yo-You're one of the voices that spoke to me!" I said surprised. " names Maguki call me Magu for short.I used to be a dragon youkai until someone transformed me into a human youkai(I don't know hwo to say it goddamnit-)."

"I see...What is all these?" Kana asked. "Just some ol' flashbacks we wanna show." Maguki replied with a smug grin. "Young girl! We finally meet!" Kana was enveloped to a hug by another lady. "I...Can't breathe!" the poor girl struggled.

"Oops! Hehe..." She backed up and saw breath-takingly beautiful lady who was a fox?. She wore robes that covered her body. she had really long hair. there were white and yellow ears on her head.

She too , had Nine long purple tails at the back. There was also a small vase looking thing beside her.( wiki/Benevolent_Xian_Vixen_-_Su_Daji)(Sorry again).

"My name is known as 'The Enchanting Death.' from our times. Fufu~ I really loves sucking lives out of men when during my days..." She said looking down at the scene.

"This was when your ancestor saw her loved one killed infront of her. She used to be a princess but now all she does is kill. Pitiful really..." Murasakitsu said.

Kana's pov

There she was , my ancestor killing everyone that crossed her path. Those poor souls. "Was that...Really who I was?" I asked as i hovered over to see my ancestor. Who looked alot like me.

"Indeed she is." A smooth voice replied behind me. When I turned around , I was infront of a girl , somehow she look like she was a high-schooler.

( . )

She wore a dark robe with a hood. And looked down at me. Her aura was really dark. Suddenly the feeling to touch her creeped up on me. I reached out when suddenly I heard someone calling me.

"It's time for you to leave." "Wait!What's you're-"

My eyes snapped open. "It's wakey wakey you sleepyhead" Natsumi-chan giggled and said I smiled and greeted soon Tsurara and Maki-chan woke up. We got up and went to get ready for the day.

Andddd I'm done. Really long chapter hehe.

All photos do not belong to me!

Currently listening to: Hello Bitches - CL

Mood: :D

Anyho , I'll always try to update ASAP. So stay tuned for the next chapter!

P.S If you hate Kana then please don't read cuz nobody asked you to. Thanks!

Follow me on:

Snapchat : d0Nt_TxKeME_xWXy

Wattpad : YukariMizuki

IG : xNightCr0wx

Twitter : XxN1ght_0wlxX

Garena : N1ghtCr0w

Hugs & Kisses,

Cr0w.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on When Dawn Comes**

 _She wore a dark robe with a hood. And looked down at me. Her aura was really dark. Suddenly the feeling to touch her creeped up on me. I reached out when suddenly I heard someone calling me._

 _"It's time for you to leave." "Wait!What's you're-"_

 _My eyes snapped open. "It's wakey wakey you sleepyhead." Natsumi-chan giggled and said I smiled and greeted soon Tsurara and Maki-chan woke up. We got up and went to get ready for the day._

 _3rd Person's POV_

Getting up, all 4 of the girls got ready. Kana was still confused of her own dream. Was it real or just her imagination? Not realising that she was unblinking into space. "Hello? Hello? Earth to Kana?" Maki, the yellow haired girl, snapped her fingers infront of the brunette's face. "Oh. What?" Coming back to reality she looked over and Maki. "Um morning routine?" The blonde questioned. "Oh, yeah, i'll head to that soon. You go on ahead." Kana reassured her best friend. As the remainder girls went to get ready. Kana just sat on her shared bed, still dazing into space. Finally, snapping out of herself out of her thoughts, and went to get ready.

 **Kana's POV**

Standing up and trying to get ready, I suddenly felt light headed and fell back to the bed. "Kana-chan, what's wrong, are you okay?" Natsumi-chan asked me. "I think i'll stay in the room for today, I don't fell really well." I replied, feeling a migraine coming. "Oh, alright then, call us whenever you feel better okay?" Natsumi comforted, gleefully. Ah how I wish I don't have a headache at this timing. "Okay, sorry, enjoy yourselves." I apologized pulling the covers to my shoulders. "Get well soon Kana-chan!" Maki-chan told me, I nodded and murmured a thanks. Glancing over to Oikawa, she just looked and me and looked away. Rude. My eyelids felt heavy and I slowly went to sleep.

"Welcome back Kana~" Magu sneered glancing at me at her sharp citrine dragon eyes. "Oh cutie-chan you're back! Oooh the surprises we've got for in stall for you!" Murasakitsu gleamed, looking at me with her sharp, amethyst colored fox eyes. "Exactly what surprise?" I questioned. "Lookie lookie~" Murasakitsu pointed over to a girl. It was the girl from before! Wearing a kimono this time. Her eyes were lifeless and her lips were a thin line. Her hair was as dark as night. Tied up to a ponytail. Looking over to me, she gave me the faintest of smile. "You must be Ienaga Kana. I am Kukuri. People usually me 'The Haunting' or 'Nightmare Butterfly'. Nice to meet you." Kukuri let out her hand, intending to shake it with mine. Hesitatingly, I took it, and we shook. Upon contact, a strange feeling crept up to me. Sort of a, static feeling, a bad one. I let go and just stared at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, with a feign smile. "N-nothing. Just my imagination." I replied feeling uneasy. "You must be confused child, come let me teach you, how to control me, how to control us. Your guardians and your powers." Kukuri said, Magu and Murasakitsu were suddenly standing on her both sides, smirking. "What if, I don't want this? I mean, it's good to have powers to protect me or other people but, I'm not those type of people. I don't need power because-" My speech cut short, I was unsure. Will that strange yet handsome youkai come to save me everytime I needed him? "You know he can't save youall the time, child." Kukuri said, reading my thoughts. "He's going to, and he will!" I replied back, confident. "We'll see about that Kana." Magu replied for Kukuri, looking at me with those dangerous eyes. Murasakitsu just giggled seductively.

Jolting awake, I realise I was sweating and had tears brimming at the edge of my eye. It was already late afternoon. My migraine was gone and I felt energitic. Slowly standing up, I headed over to the bathroom to get ready. "What is this?!" I yelled to the mirror behind the sink. I had scales, dragon scales, on my arms, legs and near my eyes much like those on Magu! " _'ey Kana! Can ya' hear me? Magu here, are you scared?_ " Magu teased, it was coming from my head. "What are you doing?! Give me my normal body back!" I shouted to the mirror. " _ey' ey' relax! I can't return with ya' feelin' all scared!_ " Magu frantically replied. " _I am your guardian. The guardian of courage and might! When ya'r energitic and happy or even just scared, I'm forced to become you!_ " She explained. I sighed and brushed my teeth and she continued to explain. " _With my powers, ya' can control fire! An' lots'a stuff ya' see. With me, ya'd be more courageous and outgoing! Ain't that great?_ " She asked. "Maybe." I replied getting out of the toilet to change my clothes. " _If ya'r feeling confident or seductive, Kitsu will come._ " I blushed, never will I become seductive! Except to someone... " _And if you're feeling immense anger, sadness or fear, Kukuri will take over._ " I stood, frozen. Suddenly, I felt a movement, behind me, turning around, I suddenly had a tail. "What?! Magu! What is this!" I asked, scared of what it is and what it will do to me. " _Relax! it's ya tail. Or maybe mine._ " she murmured the last part. I went pack to the toilet to check on myself. I had sharp fangs, small horns above my head and the scales. Even my eyes turned sharp! "How can I return to normal! Help!" I yelled, flailing my arms. " _Chillax kid! With time, ya can control it! And we're here to help you! So just relax!_ " Magu explained trying to make my pounding heart to calm down, my hands went back to my side. "I have to go and meet my friends now, what would they think about this?!" I questioned. " _Ya have'ta calm down, and not be scared. What are ya scared of?_ " Magu asked. "I don't know, this?" I replied holding onto the tail which was swinging around frantically. " _Listen kid, listen to me, ya can't go around like this and you know it, so throw away that fear!_ " As soon as Magu said that. I started to calm down. The tail, scales and horn gradually turned smaller and smaller, until they completely vanished. "Whew..." I sighed a breath of relief. " _There, it ain't that bad right?_ " She asked and I could tell that she was grinning from ear to ear. "I guess so." I replied nonchantly, as I got ready to go out and call Natsumi-chan. " _Well call any of us when ya need it, see ya._ " Magu said it went quiet. Mumbling a thank you, I made my way down to the lounging room to call Natsumi-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously, on When Dawn Comes.**

The tail, scales and horn gradually turned smaller and smaller, until they completely vanished. "Whew..." I sighed a breath of relief. " _There, it ain't that bad right?_ " She asked and I could tell that she was grinning from ear to ear. "I guess so." I replied nonchantly, as I got ready to go out and call Natsumi-chan. " _Well call any of us when ya need it, see ya._ " Magu said it went quiet. Mumbling a thank you, I made my way down to the lounging room to call Natsumi-chan.

* * *

"Natsumi-chan? Where are you guys now? I'm feeling better already." I asked through the phone and Natsumi-chan replied, "We're currently hiking, It's quite far from the hotel. I'll send you a location, and we'll meet you there. Becareful on your way here Kana-chan!" smiling abit, I thanked her and we hung up. "I wonder what are they doing there. Probably hunting for youkais because of Kiyotsugu-kun." A soft beep and a light vibration in my hand snapped me out of my thoughts. A location was sent as said and slowly I began my lonely journey there.

 **With Kiyotsugu**

"Come on guys! We can definitely find a youkai, keep up the speed and we'll see one soon enough!" the Bluenette encouraged, excitedly as he took careful yet big steps on the gravel trail.

"Ugh, which youkai would live in the mountains, much less a forest where it would know people come here often." Maki grumbled, her legs getting sore from all the walking they've done.

"We'll see, what if there is? I can't wait to see how it's like!" Jiro exclaimed, eyes gleaming in excitement and a hint of curiosity.

"Bleh, I just want to go home." Natsumi complained, wiping a sweat off her glistening forehead.

"May we take a short break? My legs are starting to hurt." Tsurara asked, hands linked with Rikuo's.

"Y-yeah we should! In fact we should start to head back soon, I mean because it's getting dark!" the young master stuttered, a million of thoughts going through his head of what would happen when his friends encounter a real and dangerous youkai other than him and Tsurara of course. "What are you saying Nura-kun, it is during the night when the youkais really appear! Therefore we should take a break somewhere and continue our journey!" Kiyotsugu said, starting to walk off the trail to a nearby place to let his friends take their break.

 **Back to The lovely brunette, Kana**

Hiking wasn't Kana's favorited thing to do. In fact, it was something she didn't quite like, as she isn't an athletic girl. But somehow, during her journey there, she felt as if she could run up and down Mount Everest 100 times. "Whose powers is this? I feel so strong!" She thought. " _Ours~_ " a familiar voice rang. "Murasakitsu!" Kana called to the vixen inside her. " _Yes darling that's me, glad you remembered~_ " The fox replied, voice still seductive.

As she walked, they conversed with each other, and not long, they've arrived at the start of trail. "Alright, time to hike my legs off. Ugh why did I say I wanted join them?" Kana thought disdainfully. A giggle followed by a " _You'll be fine with us rooted in you._ ", Kana somehow trusted the purple tailed lady-fox and started to walk. By then, it was already starting to get dark. So Kana took her cellphone out as a flash to the and continued walking.

"So, Kitsune-san, exactly, who are you?" Kana asked her inner fox. "A _h~ me? Fufufu, you sure know how to start a conversation girly~ But, I am Murasakitsu, devourer of the souls. I take both youkais and human souls from either dead or alive. Oh, and I like that nickname fufu~_ " Murasakitsu replied. "How do you take them? Like, I don't know? Suck up their blood and you get a soul?" Kana asked again, internally imaging it. " _I said I was a soul devourer, not a vampire darling~ Youkai's and human's have different colored souls, youkai's are yellow, human's are blue. Taking a human soul is easy, as they are fools to fall for my charm. But for a youkai, it's a different story, youkai's are much more smarter, so I usually disguise myself as a human. Fufu~ does that answer your question?_ " the fox replied yet again, amusement lacing through her words. "Maybe?" Kana thought.

But she was cut short, when a rustle came from the bushes. "Who's there?!" the brunette yelped flashing her phone over to where the sound came from. Fear started to take over her thoughts what if it was a coyote? A wolf? Even worse a youkai! Murasakitsu was giggling in her head in amusement. Suddenly, another rustle sounded, followed by a painful and long groan. Slowly flashing her flashlight over to the figure, Kana's heart almost stopped beating.

It was a youkai.

 **Kiyotsugu's side**

"Oh yeah, Natsumi-chan, you mentioned that Kana would be coming right? So where is she, it's this late already you know." Maki questioned, checking the time in her phone. "Yeah, you're right. I wonder where is she, i'll try and call her." Natsumi replied the blonde taaking out her phone to dial Kana's number. "I hope she's okay." Tsurara said, sarcasm laced in her voice. "Oikawa-san is so caring, she's so pretty!" Jiro thought staring at Tsurara with dreamy eyes. "Strange she isn't answering. I didn't think she would be the type to not answer my calls. Much less anyone's calls." Natsumi stated, trying to call her again.

Rikuo who didn't reply, was really paranoid. What if Kana really got eaten or taken by a youkai? What if she had lost her way in the forest and got killed? A thousand of scenarios wet through the young master's head as he starting to sweat. "I'll go find her." He blurted out. Everyone agreed and bid him his safety. "Young mas- Rikuo-kun! I'll go with you!" Tsurara then went after Rikuo.

 **Kana**

She wanted to scream and run for her life but her legs froze in place as her eyes widened in absolute horror. He looked awful, eyes growing out of his arms, torso and legs. Her phone then began to ring. 'What a great timing now i'm really dead.' Kana thought.

The youkai then whipped his attention to her. And then, dragged himself towards her. "Soulsss. _.._ " He moaned dangerously. Still frozen in fear, a million of thoughts raced through her head as she thought of how she would die in this hungry youkai's hands.

" _Fufufu~ looks like it's my turn. Girly, relax your mind and let me take over._ " Mursakitsu said. "Wh-what? H-how? Help me!" Kana replied frantically as the youkai was nearing her. " _Relax._ " Was all the vixen said.

It felt like a tug in her heart as she was suddenly unable to move as if she was paralysed. As the ugly youkai reached the brunette, he reached his bloated arm out to Kana's body, his jaws opening.

 ** _SPLAT._**

The youkai was on the ground in an instant, blood gushing out. "Fufufu~ like I'd allow a lowlife come near me." The fox said. She had stabbed the youkai in the heart with just a bare hand! "Wha-What happened?" Kana asked, but her lips didn't move. "This body is so small and cute! I wonder how many souls I can steal!" Murasakitsu gleefully said, through Kana's body. As Murasakitsu turned around, Kana saw that her body had 9 bright, amethyst colored fox tails sprouted on her lower back, near her spine tail. She couldn't look at her facial features, but guessed that she look seductively aesthetic.

" _Murasakitsu! No!"_ Kana pleaded in desperation. She doesn't want to harm anybody. "Just playing with you girly~ Gullible girls are the cutest!~ And where's my nickname?~" Murasakitsu teased, pouting. Kana internally sweat-dropped.

"Anyways darling, do you see what I'm seeing?" The vixen asked, looking at the corpse. Kana saw the bright, yellow, flame-like ball materialise. "That's a soul. A youkai's soul." Mursakitsu continued. Slowly, her controlled hand reached out to the soul, and grasped on it. "And this, is how I devour one." Opening Kana's lusciously pink lips, she began to suck on the yellow colored soul. In an instant, it was gone. Gulping she murmured a "Exquisite." Kana didn't say a word, instead she was fascinated, even though it was something bad, she was really interested.

"So girly, what do you think of a fox's power?" Murasakitsu asked. " _It's fascinating. But can I have my body back now?_ " the brunette replied. "Aww, you're no fun~ But it's time I return anyways it was fun. Being in this petite body~" Another tug and Kana could move again. Checking my phone on her right, she saw 2 missed calls from Natsumi.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get rid of the blood on my arm?!" Poor Kana.

 **Rikuo and Tsurara ( warning slight TsuraRikuo here )**

As they walked back, their hands were still linked. "You know, we shouldn't need to find her." Yuki Onna stated looking at her handsome Young Master. "We have to, she's our friend and she might be in danger. Youkais are everywhere now." Rikuo answered not sparing a glance at his current girlfriend. Yuki-Onna didn't say anything more, jealously written all over her face as she looked ahead and continued to walk with the brunette.

They had their phones as a flashlight, so it wasn't as difficult to locate Kana. Not long, they stumbled upon a certain dead youkai. Yuki-Onna gasped in horror as she saw the hole embedded on the dead youkai's chest. "Who could've done this?" The bluenette asked. "I'm not sure. But it should be a youkai which means Kana might be in danger!" Rikuo concluded. But something felt off. Rikuo then began called for his best friend. They've been frirnds kindergarden, and swore to himself that'd he'd keep her safe. But now he wasn't sure if he can keep that promise up, after seeing that dead youkai.

 **Kana POV.**

Luckily I had a water bottle with me and washed the dark red blood off my hand, and I wasn't wearing long sleeved so phew. That fox, why'd she go and use Kana's bare hands?! "I'm still here you know~" Oops. "I thought whenever I'm scared, Kukuri is supposed to take over? Or even Magu." I asked her. " _I am free of will, which means I can possess you anytime I want darling~ fufufu~ with your permission of course~_ " She replied I could tell she was smirking. "So exactly, what are your quirks?" I asked again, having a fox inside meant being dangerously flirtatious. " _Hmm let's see~ Enhanced hearing and vision, Physical enhancement and most importantly, Beauty enhancement!~_ " She replied gleefully. I raised an eyebrow. That's... nice. Maybe I should try one of it.

As soon as I said that, my ears felt weird. Bringing up my hands to try and feel them, they weren't there! " _They're on top darling~_ " Murasakitsu said. Bringing up hand over to the top of my head I felt my ears. Not human ears, but fluffy, fox ears. It felt good to touch my ears, they were really sensitive. Then I heard a familiar voice call my name. With frantic movements, I covered my now fox ears. "Kitsune-san, make it go away!" I pleaded to the violet fox lady.

 _Poof!_

They were gone, like magic, and my normal human ears were back. I went over to the source of the voice. "Rikuo-kun! It's me Kana! I'm here!" I yelled. Then frantic footsteps sounded louder and louder coming towards me. Then a figure came running towards me, not alone. It was Rikuo-kun and Tsurara-san. I didn't want to meet them. But I had to, they kindly came out to find me. As I totally forgotten about meeting up with them. "Kana-chan! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Did anyone try to kidnap you?!" Rikuo-kun panted as he asked inspecting me for any injury. "R-Rikuo-kun, calm down, I'm fine." I reassured my crush and best friend. Somehow even after he rejected me the feeling still egged inside me. "What took you so long? You made everyone worried." Tsurara asked not even looking at me, as she was trying to calm her boyfriend. Trying to think of an excuse, I blurted out, "Uh, I got lost and there wasn't any signal." Murasakitsu's giggles echoes inside me. Gosh darn it.

As I said that, Rikuo-kun's features seemed to have a sign of relief. "He really cared for me." I thought as I smiled. "Rikuo-kun, thank you for coming to find me. Sorry that I made you and everyone worried. Tsurara-san, you too." I said, bowing lightly. As I stood straight, I could see the jealousy etched on Tsurara's face. Well at least I apologised right? Murasakitsu hummed and asked "So she's your rival. Oikawa Tsurara. More like Yuki-Onna." She stated. What? "Yuki-onna. A youkai who controls snow." She continued. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Tsurara, Yuki-Onna asked, glaring slightly at me. "Oh! No you're perfectly fine, sorry." I apologised, Tsurara is a youkai?! Then continued, "Let's head back to them. It's late."

Just then, Rikuo's phone rang.

"Hello? What? Oh, alright then. Bye"

"What was it about?" Yuki-Onna asked Rikuo-kun.

"Kiyotsugu-kun said that hey are heading back and we should, too." He replied glancing at her. "Well then let's go." I said and began to walk. They were behind me so I couldn't talk physically to Kitsune-san. "Aw~ girly wanted To converse with me." She said. I blushed lightly. But through my internal conversation, I could hear the 2 of them mumbling stuff to each other. Meh, probably lover's stuff, I thought, shrugging it off. " _No girly~ They're talking about you. Of how they 'sensed a youkai near you but wasn't there'. Amusing they can sense me inside of you. But foolish~_ " Kitsune-san mused, as her smirk grew. As I continued to walk, I glanced up at the moon. It was nice, but with them mumbling behind me, I got a little annoyed, I then started to walk just a bit faster. I wanted to be alone for some reason.

" _Oh and one more thing, that brunette crush you have there, isn't quite human too~_ "

What.

* * *

 **Hello again, my lovely readers~**

 **I ended off with a cliffhanger because hehehe**

 **This chapter took me approximately 3 hours to write, Including editing. But i'm satisfied, and i hope you are, too!**

 **It's nice to see Kana and Rikuo together no? I adore them and they should be canon.**

 **Anyways, i'll try to update soon like how I did in for this chapter, if i can't then i'm really gomenasorry~**

 **See you soon~**

 **Nova.**


End file.
